1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a pull tab attachment mechanism, for various kinds of slide fastener sliders, with which a pull tab for closing and opening the slide fastener can be attached to a slider body reliably and firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known type of a pull tab attachment mechanism for attaching a pull tab to a slider body of a slide fastener in a simple way, as shown in FIG. 14 of the accompanying drawings, a pair of taper projections 8a, 8a standing from an upper surface of the slider body la are calked at their tips after a pintle of the pull tab (not shown) has been inserted into the inter-projection space.
In another known type of an attachment mechanism, as shown in FIG. 15, a hook-shape pull tab attachment lever 8b standing obliquely from the upper surface of the slider body is pressed against the slider body 1b after a pintle of the pull tab (not shown) has been inserted into the space between the slider body 1b and the attachment lever. According to the first-named known art, when the taper projections 8a, 8a are calked, the bases of the taper projections 8a, 8a do not deform, and only their tips deform to hold the pintle of the pull tab. So, in use, the tip of tile taper projections 8a, 8a tend to be split apart due to the pulling action of the pull tab, allowing the pull tab to be removed off the slider body 1a.
Further, according to the second-named known art, when the attachment lever 8b is calked on the slider body 1b, its entire body has to be pressed against the slider body 1b so that a great load is exerted on the base of the attachment lever 8b. As a result, cracks tend to be made in the base, so that the slider, especially a small-size slider can be easily broken.